


merlot

by fungalmoon (orphan_account)



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fungalmoon
Summary: lilium and grossular go out on a date, grossular gets drunk because he can't hold his alcohol, thus begins the long journey of getting him home.





	1. dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Uh

Grossular lets Lilium pull out his chair for him, his slender hands alighting on the carved mahogany almost elegantly, like he could break it.

Grossular sits, legs crossed and he pushes his chair in without Lilium's help. A faint smile plays on Lilium's lips.

"So independent, you big handsome man."

He lifts tired eyes to Lilium's smug face.

"You take me out to one of the most expensive restaurants in Badon to make me thoroughly disenclined to sleep with you later, how charming."

Lilium shakes his head, taking his seat opposite to Grossular. "Maybe we don't have to, what if we could do it right now, after all it is a private dining room...."

Grossular makes a noise of distaste.

"I do not wish to share your reputation of having sex in public places. Now, behave dear."

Lilium pouts, but picks up his menu and starts scanning through it. Grossular takes the time to appreciate how he's cleaned up and arranged himself.

They'd spent a good.... two hours trying to get ready to leave together. Lilium was busy applying mascara and eyeliner, then a hint of shimmery powder onto his cheekbones, and curiously, the tip of his nose.

Grossular was straightening his hair, pressed against the wall because of course Lilium took up all the space during the important ritual of slicking his hair back, letting one section frame his face in a soft curl. Then the crystal earrings, and he was already slipping on his shoes and his shawl as he waited for Grossular to catch up.

Lilium sees Grossular's pensiveness, and reaches for his hand across the table. "Come now, my sweetness, let's enjoy the evening."

Grossular sighs, and lets Lilium entwine their fingers together. Lilium's smile is cheerful, his eyes closed as he enjoys the moment of peace between them.

He really does love the man, even if Grossular can be so hard to read, so stony compared to him. He does his best, but he's quite nervous that Grossular secretly dislikes him, wants to find a way out. Lilium would not blame him, he knows that he himself is a difficult person as well.

Now it is Grossular's turn to look at Lilium, and he speaks up. "Lily, would you like white wine or red?"

"I think red will be just fine."

The waiter enters a few minutes later, and takes their order.

\----

They've finished eating, and the chilled wine in its tub of ice awaits.

Lilium uncorks it, pours Grossular a glass.

They're in significantly better spirits now, Grossular getting into the mood and Lilium doing his best to not tease his lover too much.

After a few sips, they slip into easy conversation, Lilium talking about a trip to Yakkara next month, how he got a postcard from his brother while he was visiting Birra. Grossular listens intently, he's never been one for chatter.

Then, two cups later, everything seems a bit fuzzy and warm to Grossular, but he does his best to stay focused. Lilium isn't really watching him, despite the fact he knows Grossular is a lightweight.

Lilium stops after he finishes his first glass of wine, and looks at Grossular, slumping half out of his chair and blushing madly, eyes drooping and breathing through his mouth.

He sighs.

"Damnit, I wanted to get you home sober and gotten you drunk after we had sex, jeeze...."

Lilium's already payed for everything after the meal, so he can get up and take Grossular home, and hopefully it won't take three hours like it did last time they were out on the town.  
  
And that was when they were fresh out of the academy and celebrating their graduation.

He's never seen Grossular drunk more than a handful of times. Usually it's at home, in the confines of their kitchen, and Grossular can sleep it off on the couch while Lilium makes something for him to eat after he wakes up hungover.

But considering the levels of wine left over (which is none) he's sure Grossular may have.... overpoured.

"Grossy...."

Grossular murmurs something and snaps up to look at Lilium, his sharp eyes now dulled.

Lilium sighs, gets up, and motions for him to hold onto his arm. Grossular takes it gratefully, and slumps onto his side, yawning.

"Lily...I'm sleepy?"

"No way."

Lilium is leading them out of the dining room quickly and doing his best to not be embarassed by the drunk chief, who is also a foot taller than him and acting like a shy toddler.

This would be....an endeavour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taxi ride   
> i lost interest in this AND STARTED A NEW FIC or two maybe SORRY but i promise this will b finished

Lilium lets Grossular hang onto his coat with his right hand, his head drooping as he moves closer to the shorter man.

Grossular is dragging his feet along honestly, and Lilium's sure they'll never get home at this rate. He'll hail a taxi, and hope Grossular doesn't suffer from drunken motion-sickness.

Lilium manages to wave a cab down, and after giving the address of their hotel, he helps Grossular climb in.

"Come on, Grossy, it'll only be a few minutes to get back to the hotel."

Grossular murmurs something under his breath, but lets Lilium push him in and buckle him into his seat. Lilium gets in besides him and closes the door, and almost immediately, Grossular slumps over onto his side.

"Hey!"

"You're...comfy."

Lilium shrugs him off (or attempts to) and Grossular instead sinks to his lap, in a worse position than before. Could seatbelts even let him fall that far?

He tries to righten him again, but Grossular is too heavy to move, and with the sweet warmth of the alcohol setting into his limbs it's more difficult than before.

"Grossu...."

Grossular is asleep.

Lilium cannot believe it, considering that Grossular is an incredibly light sleeper normally, waking at the slightest noise or motion.

He sighs and looks out the window as the taxi rolls to a stop outside the hotel, and he tips the driver more than he probably should've as he starts to haul Grossular out of the backseat.

Grossular wakes up, eyes roaming before settling on Lilium.

"Lily-"

"You're drunk. Don't say anything."

Lilium starts dragging him by the coatsleeve as Grossular trails behind him, and his cheeks burn with some mixture of embarassment and attraction to his drunk....significant other.

Boyfriend sounds too childish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY OVERDUE CHAPTER i had finished it before leaving on a trip and completely forgot about the fic;;; gomen gomen

"So! Now that we are in our room, feel free to throw up or whatever, I'm going to bed. Good night." Lilium peels off his jacket, kicks off his shoes, and burrows under the covers as soon as the door opens.

Grossular frowns, and throws back the cover of the bed to reveal an irritated Lilium. "Lily...."

"Grossular, I don't want it-"

A warm mouth latches to his neck, rolling his skin between soft lips.

Lilium protests, but Grossular pins his wrists down gently, clamping his thighs around his lithe waist.

"Lily... I love you."

Grossular kisses the corner of his lip, resting on top of him and closing his eyes.

"Gros?"

A snore is his only reply.

"Grossular!"

Grossular keeps sleeping, strands of pale hair strewn all over Lilium's pillow and his neck. His weight is reassuring and strong on top of him, his grip on Lilium light.

Lilium grunted, and decided there was nothing better to do than to sleep off tonight's events.

\---

Lilium awakes with a start, feeling for Grossular besides him. Not finding the warm body of his lover next to him, Lilium rolls off the bed, taking the sheets with him.

"Lily?"

"Gros? Is that you?"

"If it weren't, I'd be surprised."

Lilium sighs and looks over to see a ruffled Grossular buried under a pile of pillows. "How'd you get into that situation?"

"Felt cold."

Lilium smiles and begins to remove the pillows from the mound, Grossular muttering and trying to burrow deeper into it. "Leave me be, unless you're planning to join."

"Fine, fine. I'll take shelter in your... home."

Making an opening small enough to squeeze into, Lilium settles next to Grossular. His eyes, upon closer inspection, are slightly bloodshot.

"Didn't get much sleep?"

"Yeah."

Grossular pulls Lilium in closer to his side, leaning his head onto his shoulder. He closes his eyes peacefully, his arms linked around Lilium's waist.

"Love you."

"Ah-Love you too."


End file.
